


There's No Point

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Thorin is overcome with Dragon Sickness and you try your best to snap him out of it.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield & You, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Series: Tolkienverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Kudos: 14





	There's No Point

You and the Company sat in the Great Hall and waited. There was a battle about to commence and all of you sat behind Erebor’s walls. Your One, Thorin, was lost in the deep abyss that is the Dragon Sickness. But you somehow still kept hope. You somehow could still see your Thorin in there. Dwalin came back sighing in frustration. You stood up and spoke with him,

“Anything?”

“He still refuses to go out there. Lass, I don’t think he’s getting out of this.”

“Don’t say that!” You snapped at Dwalin.

Dwalin put his hand on your shoulder, “Y/N-”

You pushed his hand off and walked away, “I’m going to talk to him.”

Balin called after you, “Y/N! It’s too dangerous! He’s not in his right mind!”

You turned around to face the Company, “The dwarf I love is still in there somewhere. I’m not giving up on him.” You spun on your heel and continued to walk away. 

You reluctantly entered the treasure room. You saw Thorin pacing up and down the piles of gold. He was mumbling to himself. Suddenly, he stopped and whipped around to face you. You were surprised and just stood there looking at him.

“Come down.” You nodded and walked down the stone steps to meet Thorin.

Before you could get a word out Thorin immediately asked, “Where’s the rest of The Company?”

“Thorin, they’re tired and distraught. There is about to be a war out there. We should be out there.”

“No! I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, the Arkenstone is what’s important right now. Nothing else.” He turns his back to you.

You put your hands on his shoulders and he stiffens, “At least rest tonight. We’ll continue the search tom-”

“NO!” Thorin faces you once more and there is anger in his eyes, “Why are all of you so concerned with my rest? Is it that you want to kill me in my sleep? Want the Arkenstone and the treasure for yourselves don’t you?”

“Amrâlimê, please-”

“You dare call me that! As if you really loved me! You probably just want me for the riches! You probably never even loved me!" 

"Thorin, please. Listen to me, this isn’t you!”

Thorin took out a dagger from his boot, “You manipulative snake. Everything you said to me has been a lie hasn’t it?" 

You were incredibly frightened, but you didn’t move. You didn’t want to show him that you can be scared so easily. You eyed the dagger he held in his hand as he crept towards you. 

He suddenly grabbed you by your shirt and you felt a sharp pain at your side. Tears started forming in your eyes, "Thorin-”

“Leave me.” He pushed you back and you fell backwards onto the pile of gold. He stuck his dagger back into his boot as he said the words that you wish you didn’t hear, “I never want to see you again." 

You quickly collected yourself and ran out of there. You clutched your side where Thorin had stabbed you. Balin and Dwalin were right: there’s no point. The Thorin Oakenshield you know and love is gone and you have the wound to prove it. You were losing a lot of blood fast and it was a long way back to the Company. After moments later, you returned to them very pale and out of breath.

"Y/N!” Fili yelled as he ran by your side. You collapsed in his arms crying.

“There’s no use. He’s completely gone.” You lifted your hand to show them the wound, “He got upset with me and stabbed me. I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I’m so-”

Balin shook his head, “Ssshh, lass. That’s enough. We need to get that fixed up.” He called Oin over.

“No. It’s too late. I’ve already lost a lot of blood. There’s nothing you can do now.”

“There has to be-” You cut off Kili as you shook your head.

“Fight. I don’t care if Thorin doesn’t want you too. You have to help our kin out there. Promise me you’ll fight.” You looked around you to see the Company nod with sad eyes, “What are you waiting for? Prepare yourselves.”

“We can’t just leave you here.” Fili said.

Bilbo made his way forward, “I’ll look after her.” Fili didn’t move, “Well go on! Arm yourselves!” The Company scurried away to arm themselves. Fili tried to lay you down, but you stopped him. You flinched as you sat up. You then slid yourself to sit against one of the stone pillars. Bilbo sat next to you. You two sat in silence. You could feel death crepping on you.

“Bilbo, if Thorin gets through this, watch over him for me?” Bilbo nodded. You smiled, “Such a brave little hobbit. Tell me, was it worth it?”

“Don’t be daft. Of course it was.” You chuckled.

You then whispered, “Tell me about The Shire.” Bilbo started going on about hobbits, their way of life, and his home. As he spoke, your eyes started to droop.This was it for you. This was your end and the one that you love thinks you never loved him in the first place. A single tear left your eye as you drifted off and welcomed death with one last thing to say before you went, “I love you Thorin.”

Bilbo was too deep in discussing his home he didn’t realize you were gone until it was too late. He then heard shouts from the dwarves. Thorin was now present. He no longer looked as if he was in a daze. He seemed right again.

Bilbo walked into the middle of Thorin’s speech, “-And we are going to fight!” The dwarves around him cheered. 

Thorin scanned the Compamy for you, “Where’s Y/N?” Suddenly, there was a tension in the air. The cheerfulness that was there seconds ago was now gone. Thorin noticed the sadness in everyone’s eyes. So he asked again, “Where’s Y/N? What happened?”

Balin stepped forward, “Lad, do you not remember anything?" 

Thorin cautiously answered, "No, everything was a blur to me. Why? What’s happened? Is Y/N okay?” Thorin started to panic.

Fili stepped forward, “Uncle, we’ll take you to Y/N.” Thorin was frightened. What would he see when Fili showed him to you. They rounded the pillar to find your body where Bilbo left you.

“No!” Thorin dropped to his knees next to you. He held your face, “Y/N, please, come back.” He looked to Balin, “What happened?”

Dwalin spoke up, “She went to talk to you. She didn’t really tell us what happened. All she said was that you became upset and you stabbed her.”

Thorin leaned his forehead onto yours with tears running down his face. When he did so, a flash of memories came to mind: him yelling at you, accusing you that you never loved him, and him stabbing you. His shook his head and cried even more, “Y/N…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you. Please, amrâlimê, come back to me.” Thorin thought he felt pain when he wasn’t able to help his kin when Smaug attacked. This was more painful and he had to live with it til his dying day.


End file.
